lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Official Lost Podcast transcript/January 30, 2007
Lewisg is responsible for this transcription. It is one in the series of the Official Lost Podcasts. ---- [Opening Lost sequence] Kris White: Welcome to the first official Lost video podcast of 2007. Hosted by our friends at abc.com. I'm your host Kris, and in today's video podcast, we have a special look at the upcoming episode "Not In Portland". Which airs on Wednesday February 7th, at our new time from 10 to 11pm, and after that we have a special gift from the DVD side of things. Our people over at Buena Vista Home Entertainment have slipped us a biscuit, or behind the scenes featurette if you will, of an upcoming sequence that they are going to include in the Season 3 DVD. This one's a real special one. It involves Sawyer being stuck in the heart with a very large needle, and all the things that happened behind the scenes while filming that sequence. First up though, let's take a look at the episode "Not In Portland". to Carlton Cuse and Damon Lindelof Damon Lindelof: Right out of the gate we're gonna be doing a Juliet flashback story which is very exciting for us, and you'll be learning something about her that will probably surprise you instantly. of a scene from "Not In Portland" of Juliet in the Operation Room Elizabeth Mitchell: I think Juliet is on her side. *laughs* Whatever that means. But I think that her feelings are not dissimilar from Jack's. Michael Emerson: Our poor Ben is face down on the operating table, being held a medical hostage by Jack. of part of a scene from "Not In Portland" with Jack and Juliet arguing in the Operation Room Josh Holloway: Well its about the journey isn't it? *laughs* Relative safety, I guess. of a scene from "Not In Portland" of Kate and Sawyer being chased on Hydra Island Josh Holloway: We've had quite a few running through the jungle scenes, me and her together. Throughout the show but, yeah we have quite an escape, if you will. of part of a scene from "Not In Portland" of Kate and Sawyer being chased on Hydra Island Michael Emerson: Everything looks very bad, very dicey, right now. Elizabeth Mitchell: I have been surprised by pretty much everything that happens with the others. I have! I'm always shocked with who they are and where they are going. on screen - "LATER THIS SEASON" Carlton Cuse: We are gonna learn a lot more about what exactly did happen to Desmond. He's going to have a prophecy about one of the characters that will have really significant consequences for everybody in the camp. Damon Lindelof: Woo.. Carlton Cuse: That sounds good doesn't it? Dominic Monaghan: Desmond seems to be able to pre-empt certain potential catastrophic situations. of a scene from "Every Man For Himself". A lightning bolt hits Desmonds structure Henry Ian Cusick: I knew it was going to have to be something.. Big. But yeah I was surprised by finding out exactly what it was. Daniel Dae Kim: Well I think the trend this season has been to kind of, pack the episodes with more. More action, more romance. Elizabeth Mitchell: A romantic relationship.. Jack and Juliet. Smiling It's just the names are too good aren't they? of a scene from "Not In Portland". Juliet is apologizing to Jack in the Hydra underwater room Elizabeth Mitchell: The situation they are in is kind of fraught with that sort of thing anyway and it's very, in it's own way a bizarrely romantic situation. back to Carlton Cuse and Damon Lindelof Carlton Cuse: We are going to learn how Locke got into his wheel chair.. Damon Lindelof: Banana peel! chuckle Carlton Cuse: And are we going to learn how Jack got his tattoos? Damon Lindelof: Also oddly a banana peel. Carlton Cuse: Amazingly, yes. Damon Lindelof: Somehow. No, yes you'll get the answers to both those questions. Not at the same time. Carlton Cuse: The question is does Damon have super powers? And I can say "unequivocally" yes. He does. He can actually light you up with his eyes. Damon Lindelof: It's not really a super power its more of an affliction to be completely honest with you. Carlton Cuse: So it was quite an easy lead to go "Oh well Damon has super powers, does Desmond have super powers? I mean its kind of one of those simple "extrapolations". Damon Lindelof: Are you feeling the heat on the side of your face right now? Carlton Cuse: *chuckles* Yes I am! Damon Lindelof: You're just moments away from bursting into flames. If only I had control over my laser eyes. You'd be a goner right now. [Cut to Kris with Lost theme in the background] Kris White: Laser eye vision aside, Damon and Carlton can be caught on their regular audio podcast. That's available at abc.com. Now though we turn it over to the DVD side of things, for the special Behind the scenes biscuit. on screen - "LOST SEASON 3 DVD, FALL 2007" the scenes footage from the Season 3 DVD - Sawyer being stabbed with the needle on screen - "LOST "NOT IN PORTLAND", WEDNESDAY FEBRUARY 7 2007, 10:00-11:00 PM, E,T. Category:Official Podcasts